Ten Years Too Late
by Letliveagain
Summary: What if Adam's mom had another daughter, Kat. She wasn't the daughter of John Winchester, but she wound up having to deal with Demons anyway. When she was younger she made a deal with a demon and was sent to Hell after 10 years, after being tortured for so long she starts getting a visitor, Crowley. He needs her help, what will happen if she says yes to the new devil again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hell_

Someone trying to get you to lose your soul is like nothing you could ever imagine.

There is so much pain and torture that your very essence could easily be ripped away, not by the torturer's knife or blade or fire, but by the ruthless way he does it. You face him every second of every day and you know he will make you like that, you know you will become him. You will grin at your work as you sit back and look at the body before you, how cut up and bruised and tainted it had become.

Knowing this is how you would be created once your soul is gone is sickening to think.

Kat knew she was fighting, but she was giving up hope more quicker than she would have put a bullet to her brain if her torturer had offered a gun, only to bring her back. How many years had it been? One, two, _fifty_? She had lost count.

Trying to remember how long you had been in Hell was like trying to remember a color you have never seen, when there is no day or night it becomes frustrating.

She could feel something inside of her that wasn't there before, it swarmed underneath her skin invisibly, and it was so dark, so cold and depressing. It was just like a nightmare that had seeped it's way into your bones, into your soul.

Her personal Hell was a bedroom, though it scared her every time she opened her eyes. Fire flickered on the edge of the wall paper turning it charcoal black as it crunched it up, curling as if it were a dry flower. The dolls and teddy bears in the room had their buttons pulled out and blood splattered onto them, whether the blood was hers or already there she didn't remember. The roof was dripping with black blood that always managed to get on her face.

* * *

She was tied to the wall with spiked handcuffs embedded into the walls which dug into her wrists and heels creating tiny droplets of blood that started to disturbingly look pretty to Kat.

''Ah, how's kitty kat doing today?''

Kat flinched back at the sudden velvety voice, it was him. Not her torturer, someone far far worse. There was so much power radiating off of him when the other demon's were in the room that it made her shiver. She tilted her head up looking at him through her blood soaked lashes and gave a fake, toothy smile.

''Just fine, how about you?''She asked sarcastically.

He had been visiting her for a while now and she'd grown to hate and fear him more with each passing second.

He held in his hand a drink of what looked like scotch and she eyed it thirstily, it looks so good to her dry mouth.

A chuckle slipped his mouth as he brought the drink to his lips giving her a small tilt of his head as he did so, he wore what he always did, an expensive black suit with black gloves and black shoes.

His meatsuit or body was relatively handsome, she supposed with his round eyes but she knew what was behind those eyes.

''Not too good darling, Hell's not running so easily these days.'' Crowley said walking to the edge of the bed looking at her pinned onto the wall he sighed rolling his eyes, almost in an unsatisfied look, with a flick of his wrist the handcuff became undone and she fell to the bed.

Her heart raced as she stood up on the floor looking at Crowley with fear, he hadn't tortured her, not yet. But maybe since she wasn't breaking he'd convinced her Torturer to let him do it. She backed away into the corner of the room gulping as he made no move to advance forward.

''You see Kat, a little birdie told me that you knew Adam Milligan, perhaps even John Winchester?'' Crowley asked setting his drink down.

Kat felt a pang of pain in her chest at their names, Adam had been like her brother and John...John was like a second father to her, the one she never had. Kat opened her mouth hesitantly to speak and sighed, she couldn't lie to one of _them_.

''Adam was my...brother, not really biologically but we both have the same mom. When I was little I used to be close with Adam for a little while, and John took us out to the parks and things...he was nice. Things obviously changed.''

Kat said looking around in Hell. She pursed her lips regretting how she'd gotten there.

''Yes well, things aren't out there either. I propose a deal between us, darling. Quite frankly, I'm intrigued as how you even got a deal without someone getting to Winchester from there, you seem smart enough. So, here's the deal I give you whatever's rest of your undying soul in there forever in exchange for your co operation in certain things involving the Winchester brother's along with some other Demons.''

Kat's eyes widened at his words. Winchester brothers? John had never mentioned any other sons, she was glad that he wasn't her real father or she might have vomited. She hated secrets.

Kat considered his words for a moment or two.

''No more torturing?'' She asked quietly, chewing her lip.

''Course not.'' Crowley said grinning. She sighed raking a hand through her blood matted hair.

''Than you have a deal. Anything to get out of here.'' Kat said rolling her eyes at the room, she glanced at Crowley who watched her with confusion for a moment before moving forward to seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat didn't let herself into the kiss, she wasn't stupid enough to. Her whole body felt like a weight had been lifted as soon as his lips touched hers, she felt sick to her stomach making another deal, with the ''King Of Hell'' no less.

Once he finally let go of the back of her head she brought her arm up to tuck her hair behind her head, her eyes widened as she looked down to see her skin as clear and flawless as it once had been, there were no scars or wounds or bruises.

She opened her mouth in awe and looked into the broken mirror that was propped onto the wall and gave a small smile which turned into a grimace, feeling tears flood her eyes as she looked at herself.

Her long blonde hair fell down to her mid back in waves, her violet red eyes she had been born with stared back at her in the morning, she absolutely hated her eyes and they looked dead despite her whole body looking normal. Her skin was as pale as it always had been and her small nose scrunched as she looked at her short stature, she wore a small short white nightgown, she'd forgotten the color of it as it had been soaked in blood moments before.

''Darling, I do believe we have to be getting out of here sometime soon, who knows what the others would think we've been doing. Especially looking like that.'' Crowley commented from near the bed raising an eyebrow giving a small chuckle, she shivered at his voice. He began to walk out but before he did so he half turned looking over his shoulders.

''Oh and don't forget in case you have any silly ideas to escape, you have me written all over you.'' Crowley said happily walking out and as he did her wrists and arms began to sting and she winced out of pain, it was as if someone was tearing apart her skin with a hot iron, she looked down as the pain dulled to see the words

_''Property Of Crowley._'' On each arm in white scars.

Kat looked up pursing her lips and covering her mouth as she heard the sound of Hell hounds not too far away. She blinked slowly wondering if she'd made it up in her head but then she heard it again, the sound of barking and growling were closer now though they seemed more in her mind than anywhere else, she wondered what Crowley had done to her.

Crowley came back into the room holding something like a leash on his hand but what more terrified her was the giant Hellhound she could now see, it wasn't even the sight of the Hellhound that terrified her, with it's black furred body and furocious teeth, or it's huge red sly eyes. It was it's size, it was huge. Bigger than any of the ones that Kat had seen.

Her thoughts must have displayed on her face for Crowley smirked patting the thing on the head which to her surprise the Hellhound didn't even care about infact it looked content, as content as a hound of Hell could.

''His size takes after me''

A chuckle was heard from him and suddenly he snapped his fingers. The whole room changed, even the way it smelt and sounded. The air suddenly smelt much more clear, like she had been inhaling dusty air all the time she'd been in there, she felt her lungs fill up with the nice air and looked around her heart pounding.

They stood in an expensive looking house, almost a mansion. She presumed it was the living room of the place as a fire flickered in the marble fireplace, a small glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by black leather couch's and a long flat screen TV was mounted onto the wall. There were no photographs of any kind, or even paintings though it looked as if the house was purposely left that way. The cabinet by the flat screen held endless amounts of alcohol in them.

''Fancy a drink?''

Kat's heart stuttered as the King Of Hell was suddenly by the cabinet looking in it with an empty glass curiously.

''No. Why are we here, where are we?'' Kat asked hesitantly, she found herself backing away from the Demon infront of her looking around for his Hellhound.

''You can cut it with the Wizard Of Oz questions, Ducky. You're here because I want you to be and as far as I'm concerned you have no way to leave so without further blah blah, let's get down to it then.'' Crowley said turning around with a citrus smelling drink.

''I want you to use your...ties to the Winchester's to compromise them, get one of them...attracted to you I suppose.'''Crowley said chewing over his own words curiously, that would work well If Sam and Dean didn't get her killed in the process.

Kat made a spluttering sound despite not drinking anything.

''But...but they are..''

''Yes, well you said it yourself you weren't even related to that Adam boy, and you definitely aren't related to the Winchester's besides, I didn't mean it had to be sexual, they merely need to care for your survival.''

''So...I'm a chest piece?'' Kat questioned, tugging on a strand of her light blonde hair with confusion, why did he hate the Winchesters? Crowley walked over to the window setting aside his gloves and opening the curtain slightly with a look of satisfaction seeing Growley watching for anyone around.

''Yes, well you did sign up for this game, kitty cat.'' He replied tossing the curtain back and turning around to be greeted by Kat's nose in his chest and she let out a groan.

''Careful don't get too excited, save that for the brother's darling, even if being around me is far too torturing.'' Kat gave him a glare and stepped back cautiously.

Crowley flickered his gaze down to the girl and looked in her eyes properly this time, surprisingly her eyes were a red-ish colour, not bright but they were red. They were too fixated on the window to pay him any mind but he continued watching her curiously, he wondered what her deal had been all those years ago and who had made her that deal.

He'd have to look through the list later and find out, he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

''I'm not a demon am I?'' Kat asked, she'd spent ours of listening to Crowley blad on about how the Winchesters screwed him over and so did their angel Cas.

Crowley was sitting in one of the small leather seats gulping down yet another drink, which he said was a thing named ''Craig''. It smelt of lime and citrus-y things and even she could spell it.

''I think your're more human than demon, darling. All for the better, demons are lousy things.'' Crowley said shaking his head tilting his head back, Kat shivered as she heard the Hellhound outside bark at something and Crowley stood up smirking slightly.

''Right, this is where I believe you and I meet one of those demons.'' Crowley muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets as he heard the barking quiet down and a knock on the door, Kat's heart pounded against her chest at the sudden sound and she flinched back earning a strange glance from Crowley as he opened the door rolling his eyes.

A demon stood there possessing a nicely dressed business man in a black suit, he had green eyes and tousled black hair and a chiseled jaw. Though the demon inside him flashed the black eyes he had at her and pulled up a smirk on the mans face. Crowley was gritting and grinding his teeth staring at the demon, he let out an almost agonized sigh and looked at him expectantly.

''Boss there's news on Kevin Tran, he's at an abandoned Church, the Winchesters just showed up.'' The demon said slanting his eyes at Crowley, he looked as if he respected him but behind his eyes there was anger and resentment, they hated being run by someone.

Crowley let out a scoff and glanced at Kat.

''Looks like dumb and dumber have lured themselves into a death trap, you'll have to ditch your body for the time being. You're going to be possessing little old Kevin's girlfriend. A demon's in her now, we'll get rid of that though.'' Crowley said with a smirk.

Kat stepped back widening her eyes, if she wasn't all demon why could she possess someone?

''Don't worry, they won't feel a thing when Crowley's doi-'' The demon was cut off by Crowley for he gave him a death glare. Kat's heart pounded again and she took another step back her mouth widening.

''It's not like that. All you demons, even_ you_ crave gossip.'' Crowley said, sighing.

''If you aren't doing her I wouldn't mind to Boss.'' The demon said pulling up his lips to give Kat a toothy grin, she glared at him.

''I'm sorry, do you hear that? Ding, ding, ding it's the word boss meaning boss of you. Get out of here before I chop you into little bits and feed you to Growley, and don't come visiting again or I'll see to it myself.'' Crowley said icily clicking his fingers as the demon disappeared.

The same sickening state she was in when Crowley had teleported them to the house now fell upon her as the room suddenly changed into a strange room. It looked like a university dorm room to her, Crowley stood with a young asian girl who looked surprised, she stared warily at them both.

''Good now that he's out of her, possess her darling so we can get onto taking Kevin.'' Crowley said sighing, he looked tired and warn out for some reason, maybe it was because he kept taking her places though she had no idea.

''I-i don't want to.'

' Kat said hesitantly, flinching as Crowley became silent. That was probably not a good thing. He flicked his hand and she was sent slamming into the wall creating a small hole in it, she felt her back zing with pain and she cried out, blood pooled in her mouth and she spat it out.

''Ah, ah Ducky, no escaping this. All you have to do is think about going inside of her...not in that way.'' Crowley chuckled putting his hand on the girls back causing her to whimper and stumble forward.

''I'm sorry.'' Kat said biting her lip.

She really wished she could kill Crowley and she really regretted making a deal with him now. I guess this was why he was named the king of hell.

* * *

Kat had watched her own body fall to the ground through someone elses eyes which wasn't all that good. She felt sick inside the girl's body, she saw memories that weren't her own and people she'd never spoken to in her life and she felt the girl's own thoughts behind her own screaming at her as if there were two songs playing at the same time yet one was on a higher volume.

Crowley had taken her to that abandoned church the demon was talking about before, two other demons whom which Crowley didn't seem to like went in first. Almost immediately they heard the sound of grunts and then bodies drop. Kat tensed gulping.

''Relax. The Winchesters will notice somethings up if you don't get used to everything, especially in the meat suit of yours.'' Crowley sighed opening the door and allowing her to follow him.

The Church was old and dark, three men stood in the room, one was a very tall looking one which must be Sam Winchester or ''moose'' as Crowley called him, the middle one was an asian boy which must have struck a chord in Channing's mind because her thoughts screamed out almost past the point of what Kat could deal with, and the last was Dean Winchester and he was a classic hot guy right down to his chiseled jaw and hair.

''Who's the bitch in her?'' Dean spat wiping blood off of his clothes in frustration.

''My, my Dean I have missed your pathetic obliviousness. This is my new ally, but never mind that. Kev long time, no see.'' Crowley said with a fake grin, she could almost see the hatred seeping from his eyes as he looked at the three men.

''Get out of Channing!'' Kevin shouted at Kat who looked taken aback, she backed away a little as Kevin advanced forward but then she put a small smile on her face and grinned, he wouldn't hurt Channing's body, she became flash flooded with memories and sometimes more detailed memories of the pair than she wished to.

''Sorry bud, whoever's in her has probably taken over her. Hell, she's probably dead already.'' Dean said, he flickered his eyes to Crowley who sighed impatiently

''Must you always expect the worst of me? Really I'm touched, but little old Channing is still in there. Let her speak, darling.'' Crowley muttered clicking his fingers, suddenly Kat was being further pushed back behind the girl's thoughts and she could barely think straight, she could hear her talking over the top of her silentness.

''Kevin? Where are we? What's going on?''

''There's a demon in you! But It's going to be okay because I-''

''I-i I'm sorry I just can't'' Crowley said clearly disgusted by the awkwardness of the conversation snapping his fingers so Kat's mind was dominate once again, she couldn't believe what was happening.

''Okay, okay myself for the girl.'' Kevin said causing the Winchesters to groan simultaneously. The amount of times deals and things with Crowley went wrong was beyond them.

Kevin went and got his things while the rest of them stayed downstairs.

''So who is it in her than?'' Dean asked cautiously, usually Crowley barely had anyone really alongside him except for special occasions. Crowley only gave him a smirk raising his eyebrow.

''Damn you Crowley!''

'Kat could see how John was their father, aggressive yet they care deeply about people whether they liked to show it or not.

''I thought that was in the job description.'' Crowley said sarcastically looking up at the stairs where Kevin had obviously not come down from yet, he walked forward a little.

''Kev?!'' He called. No answer, once again no reply.

''Alright, you come with me and you two stay down here.'' Crowley said pointing at Kat who followed him immediately. He opened the door and as soon as he did something poured on the both of them, a strange stinging sensation caused Kat to yell out as well as Crowley. Holy water, she guessed.

Once her eyesight went back to normal and her skin didn't feel like it was burning, back in hell, she stood up properly only to be teleported by Crowley to outside the building where Dean's Impala was starting to leave.

''Find another meatsuit.'' Crowley muttered to her, ''this ones a little too wet.''

Kat's mind raced and she began to leave the girl's body thankful to get out of her and her thoughts she was still there however long enough to see Crowley flick his hand and break the girls neck without touching her, her body fell to the ground just as Kat was back into her own body.

_What on earth had she gotten herself into?_


End file.
